


Riddles Of The Heart

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam Winchester, Community: spnkink_meme, Gangbang, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slut Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2019-04-28 05:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14442465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; Slut Sam, fucked by jocks; Teen Sammy is a slut so Dean, being popular with the jocks, gets his friends to give his brother a treat.





	Riddles Of The Heart

Raging hormones can be a bitch. Sam gets a hard-on every time the wind blows and, being a greedy little slut, one cock simply will not satisfy him. Dean is in high school and friends with the popular jocks. All he has to do is whistle and they come running like bitches in heat. 

Sam whined pathetically, making Dean’s mouth turn up in a smirk. His little brother is such a slut who needs to be filled so bad he felt like his lungs were collapsing and his heart was trying to beat its way out of his chest. Dean could see the bulge in his boxers, the line of his cock damp and tenting against the fabric. 

“I’m so empty, Dean. Please, let them fuck me," Sam pleads, already bent over and desperate to be screwed. "I want two of them to fuck me while one uses my mouth.” The slutty words are met with pleading puppy eyes and both cannot be ignored. Not that Dean ever would deny Sam what he wants...Not when he gets to watch Sam get fucked.

He slicks up Sam's tight pucker, making his hole sloppy wet and dripping. While Sam gags on a jock’s cock and enjoys a rough face-fucking, his fingers work open his hungry little hole. Moaning like a cock whore, Sam sucks as best he can on the flesh rubbing his throat raw as two of the jocks lunged forward and popped his sweet young cherry. Dean watches from the side as he strokes his prick, enjoying the way Sam moans as the jocks quickly ram their dicks all the way inside his brother’s perky ass. 

Each set of jocks got a turn, and Sam rose to meet every urgent thrust, coming untouched each time they emptied their balls into him, leaving him creamy wet. When the party is over, they each steal one last kiss, licking his honeysweet lips, before they leave Sam's hole gaping and leaking cum out of his ass, dribbling down his thighs. Once they were gone, Dean was ready to blow, and Sam wasn’t going to miss a chance to enjoy his creamy treat. He crawls over to Dean and opens his mouth, accepting the cum as Dean moans and blows his load. 

Fucked by jocks and given a cum-yummy treat--a perfect day for Sam Winchester.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/92073.html?thread=35998633#t35998633)


End file.
